


Halloween DS

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Series: The Lynda Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-20
Updated: 1999-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Halloween gets interesting for the group. This story is a sequel toTrouble.





	Halloween DS

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Author's Note: Willie Lambert, from 'FW' and 'TWB" is a character in here. Enjoy!   
  


Halloween DS 

by Jackie 

pixie7@gte.net   
  


"Okay, everyone, gather around," Welsh shouted above the hubbub of the Squad Room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and obeyed. "It's time." 

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Ray grumbled, folding his arms across his 

chest. 

"Oh, come on, Ray," Lynda patted him on the shoulder. "I think this is a great idea." 

"Lynda does have a point," Fraser agreed. "This seems a lot better than taking the chance 

of two or more people coming Friday night wearing the exact same outfit." 

"Why do you always take her side?" Ray asked. 

"He's not taking sides, Ray," Lynda replied. "He's just -" 

"Excuse me," Welsh interrupted loudly. "Am I interrupting something?" Ray, Lynda, and 

Fraser quieted down. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, it's time to pick costumes for this year's Halloween party. As all of you know -" Lynda cleared her throat loudly "- okay, *most* of you, for those who were here last year, know that at last year's party a few of you came here in the same costumes." 

"Talk about a nightmare," Ray agreed wryly. "Ten Draculas, and three Frankenstein 

monsters." Welsh gave the Detective a look. "Sorry, sir." 

"Anyway," Welsh continued, "this year, it was decided that names would be chosen out of 

this bowl." Welsh looked around. "Where's the bowl?" 

"Behind you, sir," Lynda answered. "On the filing cabinet." 

Welsh looked behind him to see a goldfish bowl full of pieces of folded up paper. He took 

it off the cabinet. "As I was saying, names will be drawn. Whoever's name is chosen will wear the costume appropriate to the list, which was prepared earlier today by Constable Fraser and Lynda." Lynda and Fraser smiled. 

"Sir, why is it that we have to have come in pairs?" Ray asked. 

"Because, Vecchio, that is the theme for this year's Halloween party: Famous Duos." 

"Yeah, but aren't most of the 'famous duos' male/female? I do not want to end up 

coming as a woman, because if I do, I'm going to shoot myself." 

"Vecchio, can it." Welsh cleared his throat. "Lynda, what's the first duo on the list?" 

Lynda retrieved a clipboard and a pen from her desk. On the clipboard was a list of 

famous duos, then a blank name by each character. "Okay, the first duo is . . . Abbot and Costello. For the character of Bud Abbot - drum roll, please." 

A few of the other Detectives imitated a drum rolls on their desks as Welsh reached in the 

bowl and pulled out a name. "Detective Dewey." Dewy grinned, Lynda guessed, because he was into comedy. 

She wrote Dewy's name beside the character. "For Lou Costello . . ." 

"Detective Huey," Welsh read off the second name. 

Lynda scribbled in the Detective's name, then glanced at him. Huey looked less than 

pleased. "Okay, up next are Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow. For Bonnie . . ." 

"Please not me," Ray whispered loudly. "Please not me." 

"Lynda," Welsh read her name. 

"Thank you," Ray smiled. 

"Neat." Lynda grinned as she wrote her name down. "For Clyde . . ." 

Welsh shuffled around the pieces of paper before grabbing one. "Detective Kowalski." 

"Cool," Lynda wrote her father's name down. "Oh, this is going to be great." 

"Right," Ray agreed sarcastically, but with a smiled on his face. "Father and daughter 

criminals. That's just what this world needs." 

Welsh continued reading off the list. By the time it was done, Francesca and Turnbull had 

gotten to be Raggedy Anne and Andy, Ray, and Fraser had gotten the Lone Ranger and Tonto, and Welsh and Inspector Thatcher were coming as Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Lynda could hardly contain herself as she wrote down the remainder of the names. After everything was taken care of for the party, everyone went back to work. 

"Explain to me one more time," Ray said as he sat down at his desk, "how it is Canadians 

got involved with this year's party?" 

"Quite simple, Ray," Fraser explained. "The Consulate's party was canceled for this year 

after . . . well - to put it mildly - after what happened last year." 

"Oh yeah," Ray nodded. "The mice." 

"Mice?" Lynda wrinkled her nose. "What happened?" 

"Trust me, Lynda," Ray replied. "You don't want to know." 

"Fraser?" Lynda looked hopefully at her friend. "Please?" 

"Lynda, really, you don't want to know." 

"Fine, fine." Lynda leaned against Ray's desk. "How about we all go shopping for our 

costumes tonight, then?" 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Fraser smiled. 

"Tonto?" Lynda grinned at Ray. 

"Don't call me that," Ray grumbled. 

"But, Ray, that's who you're going to be." 

"Yeah, but my name is Ray." Ray sighed loudly. "I still can't believe that I got stuck 

being Fraser's sidekick. I already play second fiddle to him in real life." 

"Ray, don't be sour," Fraser said gently. "Tonto is an important character." 

"Yeah," Lynda agreed. "Remember, if it wasn't for Tonto, there'd be no Lone Ranger." 

"Oh, yeah," Ray smiled. "He saved the guy's life. I guess he is pretty important. Well, 

then, count me in for shopping tonight." 

"Great!" Lynda smiled gratefully. "Now, where's Dad?" The threesome looked around 

the room, but Stanley Kowalski was nowhere in sight. "Hmm, that's strange. He should be here by now. I hope he's okay." 

As if on cue, Stanley suddenly burst through the Squad Room double doors. But he 

wasn't alone. Being dragged by the sleeve of his jacket behind the Detective was a person that both Ray and Fraser knew all too well. 

"Willie Lambert," Ray said wryly as he stood up. "I thought you were staying out of 

trouble." 

"You know this little twerp?" Stanley asked. 

"Hey, I'm not a twerp!" Willie protested. "And I'm not little." The boy noticed Fraser. 

"Fraser, get this guy off of me." 

"Is there a problem, Stanley?" Fraser asked. 

"I'll say," Stanley said, keeping a tight grip on Willie. "I caught this kid fleeing the scene 

of a crime." 

"Willie," Ray said sternly. 

"I didn't do nothing!" Willie protested. "I'm innocent." 

"Oh, yeah right," Stanley said sarcastically. "Then how come when I said I was a cop, 

you ran?" 

"Anyone can say they're a cop," Willie frowned at Stanley. He did not like this guy. "I 

know that you can't trust nobody in this world." He looked at Fraser and Ray. "Well, almost nobody. Besides, look at the way he's dressed." 

"And what is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Stanley asked. 

"You look like some of the guys who stand on the corner of my street, looking for 

handouts . . . or drugs, not a cop." 

"Well, here," Stanley whipped out his ID. "See that? Chicago Police, Detective Division, 

First Class. Now, explain why you were robbing that grocery store." 

"I didn't rob it." 

"Then why were you there?" 

"Getting a Coke," Willie looked defensive. "And I paid for it with my *own* money." 

"Well, then," Ray spoke up, "if you didn't do it, who did?" 

"I don't know," Willie answered. "I only saw them for a second." 

"Why don't you tell us what exactly happened?" Fraser said. 

Stanley looked at Fraser in disbelief. "Fraser, what are you doing? The kid's guilty." 

"We don't know that, Stanley. Willie's been wronged before." 

"When?" 

"Well," Fraser explained, "it was the second case that Ray and I worked on together. 

Willie was accused of being part of an armed robbery, in which he was fingered for stealing bonds and shooting someone. He was, in fact, innocent. Willie, please tell your story." 

"Thank you," Willie nodded. "It was like this: I go into the store to get myself a soda, 

when I hear this noise at the counter. So, I peek around one of the aisles and I see these two guys sticking guns out at the owner, demanding money, so I duck behind and wait for them to leave. Suddenly, I hear this shot, then the robbers leave. I wait to make sure it's safe, then I run out. That's when blondie shows up. I don't know what to make of him, so I run. He catches me, then brings me here, accusing me of shooting the owner." 

"How'd the owner fare?" Ray asked. 

"Deader than a doornail," Stanley answered. "Mort should be getting the body soon." 

He glanced down at Willie. "So, what do we do about him?" 

"Lynda, do you think you work with Willie on the descriptions?" Fraser asked. "Maybe 

you can get a list of possible suspects." 

"Sure," Lynda answered. "Come on, Willie." 

"Oh, please," Willie smiled dreamily at Lynda. "Call me William. You know, I'm fifteen 

years old, currently single, and free for Halloween." He put his hand on Lynda's shoulder. "But just one word out of you, sweet thing, and I could be busy." 

"I'm Lynda Kowalski, nineteen, single, currently a second-degree black belt in martial 

arts." 

"Gotcha," Willie quickly removed his hand from her shoulder. 

"And she's my daughter," Stanley added, frowning. 

"Double gotcha," Willie raised his eyebrows. "So, she works here?" 

"Yeah," Ray answered. "One of the best Civilian Aids this Precinct has seen in a long 

time." 

"Thanks, Ray," Lynda smiled before walking back to her desk with Willie. 

"She really put him in his place quickly," Ray snickered. 

"So, what do we do?" Stanley asked. 

"Let's pay a visit to Mort," Fraser suggested. 

Stanley reluctantly agreed, and by the time the trio returned, Lynda had the suspects ready 

and waiting. 

"So, how did the owner die?" Lynda asked as they walked over to her desk. Willie was 

sitting in a chair beside the desk. 

"One bullet to the heart," Stanley said. "Find anything?" 

"Possibly," Lynda answered, reaching for two printouts from her printer. "I took the 

descriptions Willie gave me, then fed them into the system. I found two matches based on those descriptions, along with the what Willie told us earlier. One Cameron Wallace, age 29, long history of robbing convenience stores that dates back to when he was 18. The other, Frederick Henry, 28, same record as Wallace. They had the habit of shooting the owners before leaving the stores they robbed. In all instances, the owners died. They served their times, then were released eight months ago. Nothing on them since." She handed them the printouts. "Current whereabouts are on the sheets." 

"Thank you kindly, Lynda." 

"You're most welcome, Fraser." 

"Okay, we're going to go check it out," Stanley said. 

"What about me?" Willie asked. 

"Lynda, watch him," Ray said. 

"Hey, I'm a Civilian Aid, Ray, not a baby-sitter. Check my qualifications. Nowhere does 

it say that I have to watch witnesses from crime scenes." 

"Yeah, and I can do fine on my own, thanks," Willie agreed. 

"Lynda, it's only until we return," Fraser explained gently. "I'll watch him after that, okay?" 

"Okay," Lynda agreed. "But if he gets into trouble, then it's your problem, not mine." 

"Understood." 

The three men left Willie and Lynda, and walked out of the Squad Room. 

"You think she can handle him?" Stanley asked. 

"Yes, Stanley," Fraser. "Lynda's more than capable of watching Willie." 

No sooner had they gotten out into the parking lot did Lynda and Willie join them. 

Diefenbaker was running close behind. 

"What's wrong?" Stanley asked. 

"I have to run some errands for Welsh," Lynda explained, showing the stack of files she 

was carrying. 

"Does he know about Willie?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah, and he was a bit surprised to see him again. But I explained the situation, and 

Welsh didn't mind. So, he and Dief are going to tag along. I just have to drop these off at the State's Attorney, then we're coming right back." 

"Okay," Stanley nodded, "just be-" 

He was interrupted as a barrage of bullets came at the group. Everyone quickly ducked behind cars as round after round was fired. Fraser managed to look up and see a black Sedan at the entrance to the parking lot. The shots were coming from there. Soon, the car sped away. Everyone slowly got to their feet. 

"You okay?" Stanley asked. 

"Yeah," Willie answered. 

"I'm talking to Lynda," Stanley frowned. 

"Dad!" Lynda frowned at her father. "That's a bit rude, don't you think?" 

"What's so rude about asking if my daughter is okay?" 

"Okay, okay," Fraser interrupted. "I believe we have more pressing matters at hand." 

"Fraser's right," Ray replied. "Anyone get a licence plate?" 

"Yes, Ray," Fraser answered. "Illinois plate, 6HY-4546." 

"Good job, Fraser," Stanley smiled. "Lynda, run a plate check. See who that car belongs 

to." 

"Okay, but I can already tell you where the car came from," Lynda answered. 

"Really, where?" Ray asked. 

"Chicago Limousine and Sedan Service." 

"Lynda, you cannot tell where a car came from like that," Stanley said firmly. "I don't care if Fraser's teaching you how to be a Mountie, you can't tell where a car comes from just by looking at it." 

"You can if it has the company's logo on the back windshield," Lynda replied. Everyone 

stared dumbfounded at her, except Fraser, who looked proud. "Look, I'll get you the address for the company, okay?" She walked back into the Station. 

"Fraser, what have you done to my daughter?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Ever since you started teaching her everything, she's been worse than you." 

"Sorry," Fraser apologized. "I didn't think Lynda would take to everything so quickly." 

"Look, can I go?" Willie asked. 

"Yeah," Ray said. "Inside." 

Willie reluctantly followed the three men and wolf back into the Station.   
  


* * * *

"Okay, here it is," Lynda said, typing furiously at her keyboard. "1948 W. Carroll Ave." She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. 

"What are you doing?" Stanley asked. 

"Calling them," Lynda answered. "Want to ask them a few - Hello? Yes, this is Lynda 

Kowalski, with the Chicago Police. I'm calling in regard to a black Sedan with Illinois licence plate 6HY-4546. Do you know - Really?" She raised her eyebrows as she looked up at Ray, Stanley, and Fraser. "Okay . . . yes, we'll send someone over as soon as possible. Thank you." She hung up the phone, then smiled smugly. 

"What?" Ray asked. 

"The Sedan that shot at us was stolen from the company's parking lot about an hour 

ago." 

"And they haven't reported it, yet?" Stanley raised his eyebrows. 

"They were sorting through their records, trying to figure out which car was stolen," 

Lynda explained. "Get this. One of the parking attendants described the thief to be Wallace." 

"Question," Ray spoke up. "Where was Henry?" 

"Well, Ray," Fraser cleared his throat, "I'm thinking that Henry followed Stanley and 

Willie here, while Wallace went to steal the car. It is possible that Wallace and Henry saw Willie, 

and knew that he could identify them." 

"Which means Willie's going to need protection," Stanley said. 

"Which means Welsh is going to want to know about this," Lynda pointed out. 

Fraser, Ray, and Stanley went to Welsh's office, leaving Lynda, Willie, and Dief at 

Lynda's desk. 

"So, he's your father?" Willie asked. 

"Yeah," Lynda answered. 

"Has he always had that attitude?" 

"Actually, he's gotten better. When I first met him, he was *really* temperamental." 

"Met?" Willie looked confused. 

"Yeah, Dad didn't know I existed until recently. It's a very long story, takes about two 

hours to tell." 

"Weird. So, what does your mother do?" 

"My mother was murdered five months ago by my step-father." 

Willie grimaced. "Sorry." 

"It's okay," Lynda smiled. "Listen, I want to apologize for getting mad earlier about 

watching you." 

"Hey, forget it," Willie smiled back. "If I was you, I'd have said the same thing." 

Dief barked softly, then lay his head on Willie's lap. 

"Dief says he really missed you," Lynda grinned. 

"You understand him?" Willie petted Dief on his head. "I thought Fraser was the only 

one who could understand him." 

"Of course I understand him. It's not that hard. You just have to listen carefully." 

"Speaking of Fraser, why is he teaching you everything he knows? You want to be a 

Mountie, too?" 

"No, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't." 

"Why not?" 

"You have to be a Canadian citizen to be a Mountie. I was born in Kenosha, Wisconsin." 

"But you could move to Canada." 

"True, but I'm not going to do that. Besides, I'm training to be a cop right here in 

Chicago. That's part of the reason that Fraser's teaching me everything." 

"Oh," Willie thought about that. Stanley, Ray, and Fraser returned a few moments later 

with Welsh. "So, what's going to happen to me?" 

"You're going into protective custody," Ray answered. 

"The only problem is trying to find someone you can stay with," Welsh explained. 

"What about Fraser?" Willie asked. "I can stay at his apartment." 

"That would be alright," Fraser said, "if I still had an apartment. It was burned down a 

year ago by a performance arsonist. I now stay at the Consulate." 

"Yeah, and I don't think the Ice Queen would be too keen on having another kid spending 

the night there," Stanley spoke up. "Remember when Janet Moore and her kids stayed at the Consulate?" 

"Yes, I do," Fraser smiled to himself, remembering the incident where Thatcher found 

Turnbull gagged and tied by Janet's kids. 

"Well, he's not staying at my place," Ray said. "I've got enough to worry about with Ma, 

Frannie, Maria, Tony, and their kids. Besides, I don't think there'd *be* enough room." 

"And he's not staying at my place," Stanley said firmly. 

"Wouldn't want to anyway," Willie mumbled. Stanley scowled. 

"He can stay at my place," Lynda suggested. "I've got more than enough room." 

"Lynda, no," Stanley said. "This is too dangerous. I won't allow it." 

"Dad, be reasonable," Lynda said. "Willie, I think, would be safer in my place anyway. 

There's only one accessible entrance to my apartment." 

"What about the windows and balcony?" 

"Do you think that anyone's going to scale a sixty-seven-story building without someone 

noticing them?" 

"She's has a point," Fraser replied. 

"It's settled," Welsh nodded. "Just be careful, Lynda." 

"I will." Welsh left to go back to his office. "Okay, that's that. Willie, you don't mind, 

do you?" 

"No, that's cool," Willie smiled. "I appreciate it." 

"So, how are we going to do this?" Ray asked. 

Lynda looked at her wristwatch. "Why don't you three go to Willie's place, get his stuff, 

and meet me at my apartment? Willie, Dief, and I will join you after I get off my shift in twenty minutes, okay?" 

The three agreed - with Stanley, as usual, being the reluctant one \- before they left the 

Squad Room. Willie sat himself down in his chair and just waited while Lynda finished her work. Dief kept him occupied, though, by begging for leftover doughnuts, which Willie gave him. Lynda smiled to herself. 

When five rolled around, Lynda shut down her computer, cleaned her desk up, grabbed 

her backpack with all her Academy studies, grabbed her suede jacket from the nearby coatrack, and put it on. Together with Willie, Dief, and Detectives Huey and Dewy, she walked out of the Squad Room to her car. 

"Thanks, guys," Lynda said as she got her keys from her purse. 

"Don't mention it," Huey replied. 

The five made it to Lynda's '57 Chevy with no problems. Willie got into the passenger's 

seat, while Lynda put her backpack in the backseat. Dief jumped in beside it. 

"Be careful," Dewy said as Lynda climbed in the driver's seat. 

"I will. Goodnight." Lynda started the car, and drove off. A chilly October wind was 

blowing, so Lynda rolled the top of her car up, then cranked the heater. "Pretty chilly, huh?" 

"Yeah," Willie agreed. "But it makes Halloween eerier." 

Lynda had to agree with him. The rest of the car ride was in silence, mostly because 

Lynda was concentrating on her driving and making sure they weren't being followed. She quickly drove the car into her space in the apartment's parking lot. She noticed both her father's GTO and Ray's Riv parked side by side. 

"Come on," Lynda said. She grabbed her backpack, and hurried over to the elevators 

with Dief and Willie. They rode one to Lynda's floor, got off and walked quickly down the hall to her front door. She knocked three times. 

"Who is it?" her father asked after a few moments. 

"It's your daughter," Lynda answered. 

The door opened and Stanley herded the three inside. Ray and Fraser were already sitting 

on Lynda's couch. A small, black briefcase was next to Fraser's feet. 

"Did anyone follow you?" Ray asked. 

"No," Lynda answered as she put her keys, purse, and backpack on the kitchen table. 

"You sure?" Stanley asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I watched everything like a hawk from the moment we left the Squad 

Room to the moment we knocked on the door." She removed her jacket and hung it up in the coat closet next to the front door. 

"Whoa, this is very nice," Willie said as he gazed around the living room. "Vases, big 

couches, paintings, a piano." He walked over to the alcove. "Cool view of the lake." 

"Thanks," Lynda answered. "Make yourself at home, Willie." Willie sat down on the 

love seat. "I'm going to be up front with the rules, okay? You're welcome to watch anything you want on the television, and you can help yourself to whatever I have in the kitchen. All I ask is that you clean up after yourself, and to stay away from the computer room. It's the first door on the right." 

"My, aren't we protective," Willie rolled his eyes. 

"Willie, she won't even let us touch some of that stuff," Ray pointed out. 

"Only because he electrocuted himself two weeks ago," Lynda said. "Short-circuited the wristwatches, which I'm still repairing." 

"Look, we have other things to worry about," Stanley interrupted loudly. 

"Stanley is right," Fraser agreed. "We have to find Wallace and Henry." 

"Then you three go and do that," Lynda said. "Willie and I'll be fine." 

"But someone's gonna have to stay here," Stanley replied. 

"Dad, please, I'm old enough to take care of myself." 

"Lynda -" 

"Look, if anything happens I'll call, okay?" 

Stanley looked at her. She stood firmly, her arms folded across her chest. He sighed, 

knowing it was a losing battle. "Fine. But if you here the slightest noise, call." 

"I will. I promise." 

"Willie," Ray pointed a finger at him. "Behave. If we here from Lynda that you caused 

her any trouble - any whatsoever - I'll shoot you. Got it?" 

"Okay, okay," Willie said. 

The three turned to leave, but Fraser stopped. "We'll be by at seven-thirty okay?" Fraser 

answered. 

"That's fine." 

"Goodnight, Lynda. Goodnight, Willie" 

"Oh, Lynda, what are we going to do about the costumes?" Ray asked. 

"What costumes?" Stanley asked. 

"For the party next week, Dad." 

"Oh yeah. The drawing was today. Who did I get?" 

"You and Lynda are going as Bonnie and Clyde." 

"Cool," Stanley smiled. "I get to carry a Tommy gun." 

Lynda smiled. "Obviously we don't have a lot of time, and with what's going on, we're 

not going to have much time to go shopping. But, I know this costume provider over the Internet 

who specializes in rush orders. All you have to do is mail them your measurements and costume preference, and they guarantee to send it to you within three days or you pay nothing." 

"What do you want us to do?" Stanley asked. 

"Just give me your measurements," Lynda explained. "I'll take care of the rest." 

The three gave Lynda their measurements before they left Lynda's apartment, shutting the 

door behind them. Lynda went and locked it securely. 

"They seem to care about you a lot," Willie said. 

"Yeah," Lynda answered as she walked into the kitchen. 

"You know, your father doesn't seem like the father-type." 

"Everyone thinks that. But he is. He's just very protective. Besides, he hasn't been a 

father for nineteen years." 

"So, you're going to be a cop, huh?" 

"Yeah. I'm training at the Academy. I work as a Civilian Aid only part-time." Lynda 

came out with her purse and backpack. "Speaking of classes, I have some studying to do. I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh, you'll be sleeping in the first bedroom on the left. The bathroom is next door." 

"Hey, I really do appreciate this." 

"No problem." Lynda smiled before disappearing down the hall. 

Willie sighed before grabbing the remote and flipping the television set on. Dief, who had 

been laying in his 'cave', came out and jumped onto the couch next to Willie. Together, the two friends watched a movie.   
  


* * * *

Lynda lay on her back on her bed against some pillows. She had changed out of her Civilian Aid uniform and into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair was pinned up tightly from her face. Her room was brightly lit by three lamps, one on her night stand and two on both sides of her dresser. She was in the middle of reading one of her books from the Academy when there came a knock on her door. "Yes?" 

The door opened and Willie peeked his head in. "Am I disturbing you?" He looked in 

disbelief at her bed, which was covered with sheets of papers, books, a small laptop computer, a small map of the city, and an assortment of pens and pencils. 

Lynda put her book down. "No, come on in. What's on your mind?" 

Willie, and Dief as well came in her room. Dief jumped on to her bed, laying in the little 

space that was clear. Willie stood next to the bed. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"Do you think we could order some pizza? I'm pretty hungry." 

"Sorry, Willie, but we can't take the chance of anyone finding out where you are. You 

really are welcome to have anything in the fridge." 

"I know, but nothing looks good. Don't think I'm being an ingrate, but you hardly have 

any junk food. Just vegetables, fruits, and other stuff. No chocolate, or doughnuts, or candy." 

Lynda got up from her bed, smiling. "Come on, Willie. Let me show you something." 

The two walked out of the room to the kitchen. Lynda flipped on the light switch, flooding the room in light. "One of the reasons I have all this . . . 'health food' is because of Fraser. Ever since Dief started staying with me Fraser thinks I spoil him." 

"Do you?" 

"Yeah," Lynda admitted. "But I can't help it. Dief is so cute." She reached into a 

cabinet above her stove. She moved around a container of coffee mixture and some dairy creamer before pulling out three bags of Plain M&M's, Hershey Kisses, and Gummie Bears. "Have to keep this stuff hidden, since Fraser doesn't like it much if I feed them to Dief. So, I buy a few bags every time go to the store, and hide it." 

"But wouldn't Dief be gaining weight?" 

"He would, but every single morning, Dief and I get up at five and jog to Navy Pier and 

back. That way, Dief can have his treats, and I can stay out of trouble for giving them to him." 

"Pretty slick," Willie smiled as he grabbed a handful of M&M's and began eating. 

"Someone who's finally been able to trick the Mountie." 

Lynda smiled as she attacked the Gummie Bears, while giving Dief his unwrapped 

Hershey Kisses.   
  


* * * *

Bright and early at five the next morning, Lynda awoke and got dressed in a pair of spandex shorts, an extra-large white T-shirt, and running shoes. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, then quickly made her bed. Quietly, she went out into the living room and was preparing to leave with Dief when she suddenly stopped. 

She remembered that Willie was staying with her, and that he was in danger. Her first thought was to leave Dief at her apartment, but she realized that her dad would be upset if he learned that she jogged to Navy Pier and back by herself, and Fraser would be upset because he would eventually know Dief had eaten the entire bag of Kisses if the wolf didn't walk it off. 

Sighing, she went over to her couch and pulled a collapsible treadmill from underneath it. After setting it up correctly, she jumped on and started it, quickly building up to a brisk jog in no time. When one hour was up, Lynda let Dief get on while she went back to her room and took a shower, then put on a pair of black slacks, loafers, and her Civilian Aid shirt, since her class was canceled for the day. 

After she was completely dressed and ready, she went to Willie's room and knocked three 

times on the closed door. "Willie, wake up. It's six-thirty." 

"Let me sleep," the teenager mumbled. 

"Dad, Fraser, and Ray, are going to be here in an hour. I want you dressed and ready to 

go in thirty minutes." 

"Why?" 

"So you can have a good breakfast. Now, either you get up, or I'm coming in." 

"I'm up, I'm up!" Willie shouted quickly. 

"Thank you." Lynda smiled before going into the living room. Dief was still on the 

treadmill, jogging along at his usual pace. "Okay, Dief. Time's up." The wolf jumped off the machine as Lynda turned it off. While she put the machine back under the couch the wolf went into the kitchen and drank from his water bowl. 

Lynda fetched the Chicago Tribune that was delivered to her front door every morning, 

then went into the kitchen to prepare the usual breakfasts: plain, untoasted bagels covered in low-fat strawberry yogurt, two hard-boiled egg whites topped with a little dollop of peanut butter, and a cup of regular coffee with cream and sugar for herself. Dief took the yolks in edition to his kibble and orange juice. Lynda sat down to her meal and began reading the morning paper as Willie wondered in. 

He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans, a black t-shirt \- both of which Lynda could 

see were three sizes too big - and running shoes. He was wearing a baseball cap, but it was backwards. He yawned. 

"Good morning," she smiled cheerfully as she sipped her coffee. "Sleep well?" 

"Yeah," Willie answered. "What's for breakfast?" 

"Bagels, yogurt, hard-boiled eggs," Lynda said. She stopped when she noticed the look 

Willie was giving her. "Or how about cereal?" 

"What kind?" 

"Frosted Flakes?" Lynda asked. 

"Okay, now you're talking." 

"It's on the third shelf in the pantry, next to the rice. Milk is in the fridge. Bowls are in 

the third shelf on the right of the fridge, and spoons are in the drawer next to the fridge." Willie prepared his breakfast while Lynda read the front page. As her eyes jumped around, they settled on to one of the front page stories. Her eyes bulged as she nearly choked on her coffee. "I don't believe it! It worked!" 

Willie spun around, nearly knocking his bowl to the floor. "What?! What is it?" 

Lynda got up from her chair and grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen counter. She 

dialed her father's number, knowing full well he was still at his apartment. "Guess what?" she screeched. "Oh, sorry, Dad. Listen, get Ray and Fraser, and get over here as soon as you can." 

She hung up, then left the kitchen. 

Willie looked at Dief, who appeared to be puzzled. Lynda returned a few moments later with the black laptop, small map, and a pen she had with her last night. She put everything on her table, and wrote on the map with a pen. Willie could see small, black dots sporadically placed on it. "What's going on?" 

Lynda looked up. "Sorry, Willie, didn't mean to scare you, but my theory was proven 

right." 

"What theory? What are you talking about?" 

"Hold on a second." Lynda turned on her computer, then began typing on it. Willie 

leaned over to see what she was doing, but all he could see was her fingers flying fast and furious over the keys. "Okay. . . so, if I connect all these dots, then it forms this . . . which means . . ." Lynda smiled brightly. "Bingo." 

"What are you doing," Willie asked frustrated. 

Lynda looked up. "I think I know where Wallace and Henry are going to strike next." 

"Really? How?" 

"Well, come here. Let me show you." Willie ventured over and stood behind Lynda. 

"What I did was last night went back over the case histories of both Wallace and Henry, taking into account every single store they robbed, with every location. Then, I plotted them on that map." She nodded to the small, unfolded map. "After I was done, I pulled up a city map and plugged in all the points. Then, I let the computer try to guess where the next possible location they might rob, based on percentage probability. And it worked." She grabbed the front page of the newspaper. "The computer told me that the next place that was most likely to be attacked was E-Z Mart at the corner of Hubbard and Clark Streets." She handed him the front page. "What's the story on the lower right half?" 

"'Robbery At Clark And Hubbard Leaves Owner Dead'," Willie read slowly, his eyes 

bulging with every word. "Whoa." 

"Lynda!" Stanley burst into the kitchen, his gun drawn. Ray and Fraser were close 

behind. Both Willie and Lynda nearly jumped out of their skins. Dief barked loudly. 

"Dad! What are you doing?" 

"Saving your butt. Where are they?" 

"Who?" 

"The people who attacked you. You said get over here quickly, so we did." 

"Only because I have some information about the case," Lynda said calmly. "We're not in 

trouble." Stanley grumbled, then put his gun away. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd freak out." 

"Lynda, I swear you're going to be the death of me," Stanley grumbled. 

"Yeah, you gave us a heart attack," Ray said as he put his gun away. 

"Good morning, Lynda, Willie," Fraser greeted. He noticed the wolf finishing up his breakfast. "Ah, Diefenbaker is looking fit and trim. I see the morning walks are really keeping him in shape, as is the diet you got him on, Lynda." Lynda and Willie gave each other a sideways glance, then smiled. Fraser didn't notice it. 

"Don't tell me Willie agreed to get up at five and run down to Navy Pier with you two," Ray said. 

"No," Lynda shook her head. "I figured that since Willie was staying here, Dief and I 

would do are exercising in here as well. So, we walked on my treadmill." 

"What treadmill?" Stanley asked. 

"It's collapsible," Lynda explained. "I keep it under the couch." 

"Let me get this straight," Ray said as he sat in one of the chairs. "Dief actually walks on 

the treadmill?" 

Lynda nodded. "Yeah, after my hour of jogging, he does thirty minutes himself." 

"What, does he wear a little wolf-sized jogging outfit, too?" 

"Don't be silly, Ray," Lynda smiled. "That would just be ridiculous." 

Stanley sighed impatiently as he sat down at the table. "Look, this is getting kind of 

boring, Lynda. Why did you call us over here so early?" 

Lynda smiled gratefully. "Well, last night . . ."   
  


* * * *

"Lynda, good work," Welsh smiled briefly at the young woman standing before him. 

"Thank you, sir." She smiled brightly. 

"Okay, with all the information that Lynda provided, I think it would be best if you two go 

to the Stop and Go at the corner of Franklin and Superior," Welsh pointed to Ray and Stanley. "You two will pose as the store owners." 

"Sir, I have to object to your choice," Lynda spoke up quickly. 

"May I ask why, Lynda?" Welsh looked sternly at the young woman. 

"Don't think I'm being insubordinate or anything, but Wallace and Henry probably saw 

Dad and Ray in the parking lot when they were shooting at us yesterday. If they recognize them at the store, then they could get killed." 

"Lynda, they'll be wearing vests," Welsh assured her. 

"Leftenant, I have to agree with Lynda," Fraser replied. 

"Fine,"Welsh sighed. "Send in Huey and Dewy." Lynda nodded, then left the office. She 

returned a few moments later with the two Detectives. "Huey, Dewy, you two are assigned to work with Vecchio and Kowalski. Grab some vests. You two will be posing as store owners at the Stop and Go on Franklin and Superior." 

"And us?" Ray asked. 

"You and Stanley will be across the street, parked in a car, monitoring the outside," Welsh 

explained. "Once Wallace and Henry show up, alert Huey and Dewy so they can prepare to take them out. Lynda?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Do you still have those wristwatches of yours?" 

"Unfortunately, a certain Detective - who shall remain nameless - electrocuted himself and 

short-circuited them." 

"Hey, it was an accident," Ray snorted. 

"That could have been avoided if you had listened to me, Ray." 

"Okay, okay," Welsh held up his hands. "In that case, the four of you grab the usual from 

Surveillance." 

"Sir?" 

"Yes, Lynda?" 

"Seeing how we don't have much time, may I tag along?" 

"What for?" 

"I'm familiar with all the equipment and can set up in no time. I'll promise I'll leave as 

soon as I finish. No more stupid stunts like the one I pulled on Michigan Avenue." 

Welsh sat, thinking. "Okay," he agreed after a few minutes. "But as soon as you are 

finished, I want you out of that store. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. Everyone, get to work." The four Detectives, Mountie and Civilian Aid left 

Welsh's office. 

While the men went to get ready, Lynda went over to her desk and grabbed her suede 

jacket and purse. Then, she went over to Francesca's desk, where she was watching Willie. 

"Hey, you two, listen, I'm going to tag along on this case with Dad, Ray, Fraser, and the 

Duck Boys." 

"Why you?" Willie asked. "You're not a cop yet." 

"Because they need someone who knows electronics very well and who can set up 

equipment as quickly as possible. Frannie, you think you can watch him until I get back?" 

"Sure," the brunette agreed. "Work's pretty slow, anyway, so, yeah, I'll watch him." 

"Thanks." Lynda smiled gratefully, then left to join the others.   
  


* * * *

"This is Ray, do you read me?" 

"Loud and clear, Ray," Huey answered. 

"Roger," Dewy replied. 

"Lynda, how are things coming along?" 

"Fine, Ray. I'm almost done." 

The two Detectives signed off and went to work. Huey stood at the checkout, while Dewy arranged items on shelves and checked prices. Both had changed out of their usual attire and into more appropriate clothes. 

Lynda was in the middle of finishing up the equipment set-up. She, too, had changed out 

of her Civilian Aid outfit and into regular street clothes. She looked up from her work as Huey and Dewy were discussing something. "What are you two talking about?" 

"Oh, since we got picked to be Abbott and Costello," Dewy explained, "we've started 

memorizing that 'Who's On First' routine." 

"That one is really funny," Lynda smiled. "Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't 

Know is on third." 

"Do you know it?" Dewy asked. 

"Yeah, it's my favorite," Lynda nodded. She twiddled with a few wires. "'All I'm tryin' 

to find out is what's the guy's name on first base.'" 

Dewy took over his role. "'Oh, no - wait a minute, don't switch 'em around. What is on second base.'" 

Lynda giggled. "'I'm not askin' you who's on second.'" 

"'Who is on first.'" 

"'I don't know.'" 

"'He's on third - now we're not talkin' 'bout him.'" 

"'Now, how did I get on third base?'" 

"'You mentioned his name!'" 

"'If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?'" 

"'No - Who's playing first.'" 

"'Never mind first - I wanna know what's the guy's name on third.'" 

"'No - What's on second.'" 

"'I'm not askin' you who's on second.'" 

"'Who's on first.'" 

"'I don't know.'" 

"'He's on third.'" 

"'Aaah! Would you please stay on third base and don't go off it?'" 

"'What was it you wanted?'" 

"'Now who's playin' third base?'" 

"'Now why do you insist on putting Who on third base?'" 

"'Why? Who am I putting over there?'" 

"'Yes. But we don't want him there.'" 

"'What's the guy's name on third base?'" 

"'What belongs on second.'" 

"'I'm not askin' you who's on second.'" 

"'Who's on first.'" 

"'I don't know.'" 

"THIRD BASE!'" The two Detective and Lynda began laughing. 

"You wanna trade characters?" Huey asked. "That was pretty good." 

"No thanks, Jack," Lynda answered. "Besides, you want to go with my dad as Bonnie 

Parker?" 

"Jack in a skirt and high heel . . ." Dewy teased his partner. "Maybe." 

"What the hell is going on in there?" Ray asked, his voice booming in their earpieces. He sounded slightly annoyed. 

"We're working on our routine for the party," Dewy explained. "Lynda's helping us." 

"Lynda is supposed to be getting the equipment set up, then getting her butt out of there," 

Stanley retorted. 

"I'm almost done." Lynda fiddled with a few circuits while Dewy and Huey went back to 

their posts.   
  


* * * *

Ray, Stanley, Fraser and Dief sat in Ray's Buick Riv, parked across the street. They had been watching the front of the store like hawks for the past ten minutes. Suddenly, a movement caught Fraser's attention. 

"Look," he said. 

Stanley and Ray looked down the street to see Wallace and Henry walking toward the 

store. 

"They're coming," Ray whispered into his mouthpiece. 

"Copy hat," Huey's voice crackled in Ray's ear. 

"Lynda, get out," Stanley said. Henry and Wallace walked into the store. Stanley 

pounded the dashboard of the car in frustration. "I knew this was a bad idea." 

"She'll be fine, Stanley," Fraser assured him. 

"She better be. Or I'll kill her myself."   
  


* * * *

Lynda had just finished putting the last adjustments on the mini camera just as she heard from her father that Henry and Wallace were coming. She was heading for the door when they walked in. Quickly, she dove behind one of the shelves. 

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" Huey asked with a heavy accent. 

"How about all the money in the register?" Wallace sneered as he pulled a gun on the two 

Detectives. 

Huey and Dewy raised their hands slowly as Lynda looked out from where she was hiding. 

With both Wallace and Henry so close to the front entrance there was no way for Lynda to make an escape without being seen. She slowly crawled toward the back when she bumped into a stand of cereal boxes. They tumbled to the ground. 

Wallace jerked his head toward the noise. "Find out what that was," he told Henry. 

Henry nodded, then drew his gun and went to investigate, while Huey and Dewy emptied 

the register. They gave each other a quick glance, but said nothing. 

"Hey, what do we have here?" Henry called out. Everyone in the store looked to see 

Henry dragging Lynda with him to the front of the store. "Hey, Cam, look what I found." 

Wallace looked closely at Lynda, still keeping his gun on Huey and Dewy. "You look 

familiar. Have we met before?" 

"No, otherwise I would have recognized your ugly face," Lynda retorted. 

Wallace scowled at Lynda. He stared at her for several moments. Finally, it clicked. "Of 

course. You were that young chick with the cops at the police department with that kid. Which means -" He suddenly grabbed Lynda in a choke hold, pointing the gun at her head. "This was an ambush! Let's get out of here, Fred!" 

Fred grabbed the money while Wallace dragged Lynda out. But they didn't get far. 

"Chicago Police! Freeze!" 

Wallace and Fred turned to see Ray and Stanley standing about twenty yards in front of 

them. Their guns were drawn and aimed. Fraser and Dief were beside them. 

"Release the hostage and put down your weapons!" Stanley shouted. 

"Not a chance!" Wallace sneered. 

"We will shoot!" Ray said loudly. 

"And risk hitting the chick?" Fred grinned, his gun drawn. "You wouldn't dare." 

Huey and Dewy ran out of the store, their guns drawn. "Police!" 

Henry turned around, his gun drawn. The two criminals, with Wallace dragging Lynda close to him, started slowly down the street. But they didn't get far. 

Lynda, acting quickly, bit Wallace's hand hard. Wallace dropped the gun and screamed in pain. His grip loosened on her, Lynda gave a side-kick to Henry, nailing him in the stomach. Henry dropped to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. While Henry was trying to catch his breath, Lynda quickly kneed Wallace in the groin, then ran towards her father. 

While Ray, Dewy, and Huey arrested the suspects Lynda, Stanley, Fraser and Dief stood 

off to one side. "You okay?" Stanley asked as he put his gun away. 

"Yeah," Lynda answered. 

"Some pretty good moves," Dewy said after handcuffing Henry. 

"Thanks, Tom." She turned to see her father looking at her sternly. "Dad, please don't 

get mad. I'm sorry I didn't get out sooner." 

"Stanley, it wasn't her fault," Huey spoke up, dragging Wallace with him. 

"I know," Stanley said, smiling slightly. "I'm just glad your okay, Lynda." 

"I'm glad I'm okay, too." 

Father and daughter laughed as they waited for the others back at the Riv.   
  


* * * *

Friday, October 31st, finally came around. The Squad Room was brightly decorated in streamers and balloons of orange and black. Paper creatures, goblins, witches, and other assorted monsters hung from the walls and ceiling. Over to one side was pushed a buffet table covered with dishes of cookies, cakes, candies, and assorted drinks. 

The officers were brightly dressed in their costumes. Fraser stood off to one side, dressed 

in his Lone Ranger outfit. He was impressed that it fit him perfectly, considering Lynda had only given it to him yesterday. 

"Here you go, Benny," Ray said, strolling up to his friend with two cups filled with punch. 

His Tonto costume fit him snugly. 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." He sipped the punch. "Your costume looks good." 

"So does yours." The two friends just sat, watching the other people. Welsh and 

Thatcher, dressed in their Mouse outfits, were talking amongst themselves. "Fraser, just how did you talk the Dra - Inspector Thatcher into wearing that Minnie Mouse outfit, considering what happened last year?" 

"Oh, she agreed to it wholeheartedly," Fraser answered quickly. Ray raised his eyebrows, 

noticing the Mountie's face slowly turning red underneath the black mask. "And I have to do an extra week of sentry duty." Ray stifled a giggled. 

Francesca and Turnbull were off in one corner, talking quietly to themselves. Ray could see them both smiling. "You know, Benny, I never thought I'd see the day that Turnbull would actually have a date to anything, let alone with Frannie." 

"They actually make a cute couple, don't they?" a new voice spoke up. 

Ray and Fraser turned around to see Lynda and Stanley walking up to them. Both were 

wearing costumes similar to Bonnie and Clyde. 

"Good evening, Lynda, Stanley," Fraser nodded. "Or should I say, Bonnie and Clyde." 

"Do you like them?" Lynda turned around once. 

"You both look really good," Ray remarked. "Oh, Lynda, thanks for the costumes. They 

really fit nicely." 

"No problem. I glad everything worked out." 

"What's in your hands?" 

Lynda and Stanley held up two small pistols. "These are replicas of the actual guns that 

Bonnie and Clyde used. Don't worry, they're empty." 

"But it doesn't mean I still can't have fun," Stanley grinned slyly before walking away. 

Lynda smiled and shook her head. 

"Hey, Lynda, did you bring Diefenbaker?" Fraser asked. 

Lynda nodded. "He should be coming right about now." 

Dief trotted in the room, dressed in a doggie version of Batman. Behind him was Willie, 

dressed as Robin. 

"Hey, look, it's Batwolf and Robin," Ray said. 

"I still can't see why I had to come as the Boy Wonder," Willie grumbled as he and Dief 

walked up to the threesome. 

"Willie, they didn't have any Batman costumes in your size," Lynda said gently. "Besides, 

Dief did ask before you if he could be Batman - er, Batwolf." 

"Whatever." Willie smiled. "Listen, thanks for the costume, Lynda. I owe you." 

"Just have a good time," Lynda smiled. Willie and Dief ran off to the buffet table. 

"That was a noble gesture," Fraser remarked. 

"Thanks, Frase. But enough talk. Let's party!" 

For the remainder of the evening, the entire Squad Room carried out the traditional 

Halloween party games: bobbing for apples (Welsh was relieved it wasn't bobbing for trout again), a pinata, and a few others. 

When ten o'clock rolled around, Welsh gathered everyone into a large circle, and dimmed 

the lights. The flickering candles from the jack o' lanterns caused eerie shadows to dance across the room. "Okay, it's time to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?" 

"I will, Leftenant," Fraser stood up. "I have a really scary story." 

"Oh no, Fraser," Stanley quickly jumped from his space. "We do not want to hear about 

Lo-o-o-o-o-o-ou Sckagnatti eating princesses." 

"Do you have a better story in mind?" Fraser asked. 

"No, but I think Lynda does." 

"Me?" 

"Come on, Lynda," Stanley said. "As the youngest working staff member \- and my 

daughter - I think you should tell the first story." 

"Go on Lynda," Ray nudged her. 

"I'm going, I'm going." Lynda jumped from her spot and stood in front of the large crowd. She cleared her throat. "Lo-o-o-o-o-o-ou Sckagnatti sat -" 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Stanley frowned. 

Lynda burst out laughing. "Just kidding." 

"Har de ha ha," Stanley rolled his eyes. 

Lynda took a deep breath and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you is truly terrifying. My story is called 'The Catwoman.' One year, a long time ago, there was this small town. Everyone knew each other, and everyone was good friends with each other. All in all, it was a good town . . . except for one thing. Every Halloween night, a creature emerged from the forest north of the town and wander through the dark, empty streets . . ."   
  


THE END 


End file.
